<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fluff bakery by bottleofhoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661717">fluff bakery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottleofhoney/pseuds/bottleofhoney'>bottleofhoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The One-Shot Bakery [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bakery, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Welcome, fluff!, the, to</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottleofhoney/pseuds/bottleofhoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>request fluff one-shots here!</p><p>the bakery is open!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Wilbur Soot/Niki | Nihachu, any ships!, no minors please - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The One-Shot Bakery [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. requests !!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hihi everyone &gt;:D<br/>welcome to my fluff bakery! i take requests for any kind of sweet treat you want me to bake up &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>as far as rules go please dont give me any requests to ship minors!<br/>i also feel uncomfortable writing NSFW content<br/>and of course we are keeping it dream smp ccs with any au</p><p> </p><p>we are strictly fluff here! i will be making other bakerys soon for requests like hurt/comfort, angst, angst with no happy ending, ect.<br/>(there will not be a bakery for smut)</p><p> </p><p>**if the summary says the bakery is closed it means my requests are backed up. please wait to request a one-shot until my bakery opens again**</p><p>***i am also working on another fic so the pace will not be quick nor consistent**</p><p>love you guys! &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Snickerdoodles & Combat Boots (karl x sapnap)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap and Dream are assassins' on an intel mission. Karl is a bartender happy to provide drinks for the two.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>tw : mild cursing and alcohol <br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap half-walked, half-jogged to the board room. What could he say training was long, and plus, he was only a little bit late. He bust open the doors and stepped inside the sleek room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice of you to join us Sapnap,” his boss, FruitBerries, said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smirked at his friend being reprimanded. Sapnap only shrugged as he went to stand beside his co-worker and best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright boys, I have a new mission for you. We have an outlaw on the run and I need you guys to take care of him. Any means necessary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The assassins nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a contact in a small village south of here called Miraquest,” Fruit continued, “You will head there and receive the information. If the target is spotted nearby feel free to take him out, if not report back here. Am I clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crystal,” Sapnap replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, you head out in T-Minus 40 minutes. Good luck and don’t get killed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The duo stride out of the room and head toward the dorms. All recruits lived in pairs in hq so it was easier to train or some bullshit like that. Sapnap was just glad he lived with someone he was close to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he really think saying ‘don’t die’ makes us feel any better?” Dream asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what they say, fear is the greatest motivator,” Sapnap mocked a fellow assassin, Technoblade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair collapsed into a fit of laughter. Don’t get them wrong they admired Techno but sometimes it was fun to mock his monotone voice. It was actually Sapnap's favorite thing to do besides going on missions. They entered their dorm and threw on typical clothes. Dream donned a fit black t-shirt and cargo pants. Sanap also wore cargo pants but instead a long sleeved black t-shirt. Both throwing on boots and grabbing their gear which included many weapons, a couple of food rations, and a compass, they set off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, this place really screams criminal,” Dream commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap set his eyes upon a cutesy little town with small pastel buildings and cobbled roads. They were going to stick out like sore thumbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s just find the contact and get out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way into the town walking along what seemed like the town's Mainstreet. They received a couple of funny looks but it definitely wasn’t as bad as they thought it would be. This town is either picture-perfect or their hiding something, Sapnap thought, probably the latter. Soon they stopped at a bar and motel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should stop for a drink” Sapnap suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nodded and stepped into the quaint building. Sapnap followed and they immediately took two seats at the bar. A nice looking boy came up to them from behind the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello! Can I get you two anything?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we get two shots of your best stuff?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming right up!” the bartender beamed at Sapnap and scurried over to prepare their drinks. He soon came back over with two shot glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you guys before, are you visiting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Sapnap replied, “Just passing through. I’m Sapnap, you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Karl. It’s wonderful to meet you,” he smiled again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap decided he liked it when Karl smiled. It lit up his face. He downed his shot and slid the glass back to Karl. The bartender nodded and filled it up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think we’ll know who the contact is?” Dream asked in a hushed voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we will, but I don’t know for sure,” Sapnap whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl came back with the shot and as Sapnap picked it up the door whooshed open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George! How are you?” Karl called to a figure who just stepped inside the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy smiled and sat on a stool two spaces to the left of Dream, “I’m good Karl, how are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doing well, your usual?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please,” the newly labeled George answered, “and thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl came back with George’s drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George meet the new visitors Sapnap and…” Karl looked at Sapnap’s partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream,” the man in question supplied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl nodded, “They are just passing through.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s wonderful to meet you both,” George said with a slight accent that Sapnap just couldn’t put his finger on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George looked both of them up and down and his eyes landed on Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream glanced at Sapnap who nodded, “Sure. I don’t see why not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them got up and George led Dream to a corner table. Sapnap turned to Karl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you and George close?” he asked. He didn’t know why he was being so friendly. He decided it was because he liked the way Karl smiled. And looked. And talked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! We grew up together. He works at the motel and I work at the bar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pov change : Karl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The handsome man hummed in response. Karl had been working at this bar since he could learn how to pour drinks without spilling. Nevertheless he grew up in the building. He and George were very close. Their parents were friends so they met each other when they were both very young.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where do you come from?” Karl asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A city up north called Esempee. You should come visit one time,” Sapnap gave Karl one of his charming smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl decided he liked this man very much. Very much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I will,” a smile tugged at Karl’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now Karl has anyone ever told you you’re a very handsome man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl could feel his ears heat up. Of course the hot person was a flirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap only smiled wider, “What? Am I not allowed to point out the obvious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl turned away and made himself a drink to hide the blush slowly creeping along his face. Sapnap only chuckled. Karl turned back around and started sipping on his drink. The bar was empty besides himself, Sapnap, George, and Dream who were now making their way towards Karl and Sapnap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream leaned over and whispered in Sapnap’s ear. Sapnap then nodded and looked at George and back at Karl. Dream and George sat down. All three of them obviously knew something Karl didn’t but that was alright he supposed. Whatever it was didn’t matter at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George how does it feel to be friends with one of the prettiest boys in the world?” Sapnap blatantly asked George.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl buried his face into his hands. The cackles of Dream only made Karl blush harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s tough having to compare to him everyday,” George put the back of his hand to his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” Karl said, whacking his bestfriends head with a washcloth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Karl got a spike of confidence, “Plus, It’s not like George would know. He hasn’t known you long enough to be friends with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl took satisfaction in the “o” shape Sapnaps mouth made. Dream’s laughing only got louder. Karl giggled. Sapnap’s shocked face turned into a warm smile. After laughing his ass of with Dream, George came around to the other side of the counter and opened a cabinet. He pulled out some snickerdoodle cookies that Puffy had left on the bar's doorstep a couple days ago. The four boys snacked on cookies and sipped their alcohol until the moon had set.  Soon enough Dream announced the pair had to go. Karl walked Sapnap out and as they got to the doorframe he looked up at the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really hope I get to see you soon,” Karl said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Sapnap smiled and pulled Karl into his arms. The pair broke apart as Sapnap jogged over to Dream, George and Karl watching as they disappeared into the sunrise.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>request by : LexiNoodles<br/>word count : 1,267<br/>bonus : george was the contact<br/>treat mentioned : snickerdoodle cookies<br/>==comments and kudos appreciated==<br/>~love you guys &lt;3~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bagels & Coffee (niki x wilbur)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Niki has been working at this bakery for most of her life. Wilbur is a man with big dreams.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Look Miss, I’m sorry but I simply can’t give you a refund if you have already eaten it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasted 5 iron ingots on this sad excuse of a bagel,” an old lady squealed, “You will give me a refund or you are losing a local customer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki sighed, “Ma’am I am genuinely sorry that you did not enjoy your bagel but I am afraid that I cannot give you a refund. If you like, I can give you another fresh bagel for only 2 ingots?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her words and offers fell on deaf ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will give me my refund now!” The lady yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss if the pretty baker said no that means no,” a smooth voice said from behind the lady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki looked up and came face to face, or face to chest, with a tall man complete with a white button down and black trousers. She must have not heard the tinkling of the bell that signaled someone had come in over the shouting. Unfortunately, the unsatisfied customer also turned around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Young man you have no right to deny me a refund!” she squawked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t but the lady behind the counter does,” The man retorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The customer huffed and stomped toward the door and out of the bakery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much,” Niki breathed with a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” the man gave Niki a crooked smile, “Now what is a beautiful lady like you doing dealing with the burden of a woman like her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki giggled at his antics, “It's my bakery so it’s my job to deal with happy and unhappy customers alike. Anyways, can I get you anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’m good, just heard the yelling from outside thought I would go investigate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well thank you for stepping in!” Niki smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” the man grinned back, “I’m Wilbur. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Niki! It’s nice to meet you as well Wilbur,” Niki shook Wilbur's hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The name rolled off her tongue. Wilbur. He was a very nice man, and handsome too, Niki thought. She might as well give him something to drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you like your coffee Wilbur?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little milk but that’s it,” he replied, “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” Niki turned and started making the coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, tell me about yourself Niki.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I am 18 and have worked at this bakery for 3 years. However, I grew up in this bakery. My parents left it to me when they died.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my condolences.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine! It happened a while ago. Anyways, I grew up here and love it. Though it is a little quiet,” Niki added, handing Wilbur his coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur took it and smiled. The two chatted as he finished his drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Niki, it has been a pleasure talking to you,” he stated as he set the cup on the table, “How much will the coffee be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Free! Consider it a thank you for earlier,” she grinned waving her hand in dismissal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki smiled and went to wash the cup. As she turned back to wipe down the counter she gasped. 5 iron ingots were laid on the wooden slab. She looked back up at the door. She really liked this man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Months have passed and Wilbur is still coming to the bakery. He would come and talk with her about his brothers, his father, people named Dream and Sapnap and George, and his plans for a new nation. Niki would soak up his words with ease wanting to make sure she didn’t miss any of it. Niki loved it all, his stories, his thoughts, him. She was happy with her routine, so when he came one hot day in August donned with a navy jacket with two boys trailing after him in identical outfits she didn’t bat an eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur! How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Niki, I’m well. How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know me, I’m always alright,” she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur is this the woman you were talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur this lady is very pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two children chimed at the same time. Niki was surprised but didn’t show it. She smiled at the kids and then looked up at Wilbur in question. Wilbur rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy, Tubbo, meet Niki. Niki meet Tommy,” he pointed at the blonde boy, “and Tubbo,” he rested his hand on the shorter, brunette.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s wonderful to meet you!” Niki said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You as well,” the brunette, Tubbo, said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy ignored her, “Wilbur you said this would only take a moment. This isn’t taking a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki was taken aback by the boy's rudeness but only started preparing Wil’s coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy be nice. Niki is a very dear friend of mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Wilbur,” Tommy apologized, not sounding very genuine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go Wilbur,” Niki handed Wilbur his coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man smiled, “Thank you Niki.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned back, “So what brings you guys to my bakery?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going off to war and Wilbur wants to say goodbye because you will probably never see him again,” Tommy cut off Wilbur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki immediately looked up at Wilbur. His eyes were filled with regret and sadness. At the same time they were filled with stubbornness. Niki knew she couldn’t talk him out of this. That's why she loved him. He was always so sure that he was in the rightminded, and most of the time no one could try to talk him down. Niki would sure try though because she loved him and wanted him to be safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in the back room with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded. Niki set two sandwiches she had pre-made for customers on the counter for the boys. She walked over to the front door and changed the sign to closed then led Wilbur to the backroom. Niki closed the door and immediately fell into his arms. He nuzzled her neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have to go?” she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I have to do this Niki.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled away from his embrace. Tears clouded her vision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t cry Niki. I’m not worth it,” Wilbur smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That only made Niki cry harder, “Yes you are Wilbur! If you ever say that again I will fight you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are tiny, you couldn’t fight me if you tried.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now she was laughing. Wilbur took her head in his hands. Wiping her tears with his thumbs he kissed her on the forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur, be safe, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise,” he said as he opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys had stuffed their faces and were now talking about who knows what. Tubbo looked up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur! Are we ready to go?” he asked, already out of his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes we are. You can both head outside now.” Wil answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok,” Tommy replied and dragged Tubbo out of the shop telling the smaller boy something along the lines of seeing a candy vendor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you,” Wilbur looked down at Niki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, “I’ll miss you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki was pulling fresh bagels out of the oven when she heard the little bell on the door ring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsk tsk. The only person who used to come in this early besides workers was Wilbur,” Niki muttered, setting the tray of bagels on the counter before looking up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Niki gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She almost leapt across the counter but restrained herself. She didn’t want the customers in the shop to think she was crazy. Instead, she hurriedly waved her hands to Wil, beckoning him to come into the backroom with her. He gave her a smile and obliged. As soon as he stepped into the room she closed the door and jumped into his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wil! Oh my god oh my god. I can't believe you’re here! Tell me all about it! Are you okay? What was it like? Are Tommy and Tubbo okay? Did you meet anyone else? What was Dream like? Did you win? Are you hurt any-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki is cut off by the general's lips colliding with hers. She squeaked in surprise but soon relaxed into his embrace. He soon pulled away from what felt like forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you but you need to stop worrying. We are all fine,” he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki looked up at him with her eyes wide, “You love me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do silly,” Wilbur bopped her nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki giggled, “I love you too!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad I just have to ask you one thing,” Wilbur suddenly turned serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki pulled away confused, “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you join me and bring your bakery to my new nation of L’Manburg?” Wilbur asked with a proud smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki grinned wider than she ever has before, “Yes yes! Of course! I would love to!” She was nearly jumping up and down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur laughed and pulled her into her arms again. They were together and all was well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>request by : soup<br/>word count : 1,469<br/>bonus : this was originally gonna be niki in l'manburg having a flashback to when she met wilbur but i thought it would be fun to make scenes from scratch, hence the amount of time it took to get this out (sorry)<br/>treat mentioned : bagels<br/>==comments and kudos appreciated==<br/>~love you guys &lt;3~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>